Rimmer Monster
The Rimmer Monster (as it was called by Kryten) was a malevolent gestalt entity. The result of a terrible accident with the bio-printer, the creature was created by the hologram Arnold Rimmer when using the bio-printer to make biological, human clones of himself. History After the boys from the Dwarf encountered the SS Nautilus and its bio-printed captain Edwin Herring, a chain of events ensued (and an act of gross deception) which resulted in Rimmer being promoted from Second Tech to First Flight Lieutenant, and also left Rimmer in possession of the bio-printer from the Nautilus. The new authority immediately went strait to Rimmer's head, and he set about making the lives of his fellow Dwarfers aboard Red Dwarf miserable. One of his major acts was to have the skutters build him a new Officer's Club, which was exclusively available only to Rimmer himself. Rimmer then found some old DNA of his and, after hiding the bio-printer from Lister and the Cat, linked it up to the Holo Suite and began to bio-print clones of himself. Soon, his new Officer's Club was filled with new Rimmers, and even a Rimmer barbershop quartet. However, when Lister and Cat forced their way into Rimmer's new club looking for the bio-printer, Rimmer ran to Kryten asking for help. Rimmer asked Kryten to print out four more Rimmers, with these ones being "huge, muscular, and brave", to act as bouncers for his club. Although Kryten warned against this, his programming forced him to obey. Kryten warned Rimmer that it would take the bio-printer some time to do the calculations for "brave Rimmers", but Rimmer was impatient and began banging on the machine. The printer became jammed, and Rimmer and Kryten began to pull the clones out, but they emerged mashed up together. Thus the Rimmer Monster had been created. It began to stalk all the other Rimmers around the ship, cornering them and then "absorbing" them into its mass in a flash of blue light. Lister, Cat and Kryten watched the Supervision Field as the Rimmer Monster chased all the other Rimmers around the ship, and Kryten theorised that the Rimmer Monster had amplified all of the neuroses and power lust of the original. Soon, the original Rimmer appeared, after having left some of the other clones to get absorbed instead of himself. However, he was now trapped in his own "officer's corridor", with the Rimmer Monster fast approaching. The other Dwarfers appeared and offered to let him in - but only if he resign from officer-hood and become a second tech again. Reluctantly, Rimmer agreed to save his own skin. Lister comes up with a plan to kill the Rimmer Monster, using the original Rimmer as bait, pushing him back out into the corridor and sealing the door after fetching some bazookoids. As the original (and now also last) Rimmer is cornered by the creature and about to be absorbed by it, the others appear behind it. Lister shouts after the creature, asking it what it will do once it has absorbed the final Rimmer. The monster says that it is not sure, and Lister chides it for not making a to-do-list or having a pen. Dozens of hands then go up holding pens, and dozens of Rimmer voices say "we always have a pen", and the monster begins writing it's list. All this gains the original Rimmer enough time to slip by and out of danger without being noticed as the monster is distracted. Lister tells the monster to put the next thing on the to-do list as "dying". The episode ends as the Dwarfers begin to open fire with the bazookoids. ("Officer Rimmer", Series XI) Gallery RimmerMonster1.jpg|The Rimmer Monster RimmerMonster2.jpg|Stalking the corridors RimmerMonsterAbsorbsion.jpg|Another Rimmer clone gets absorbed into the Monster To-Do-List.png|"We always have a pen" Trivia * Luckily for the Dwarfers, the Rimmer Monster was one of the few enemies susceptible to fire from the bazookoids, unlike most enemies they have encountered. It was established earlier in the episode that the synthi-cells used in bio-printing were not very durable. * It is never fully revealed how the Dwarfers defeated the Rimmer Monster but more than likely it vaporized at some point since bio printed clones only have a limited existence. Behind the scenes * Actor Chris Barrie states in the DVD documentary that it was one of the uncomfortable scenes he has ever filmed for Red Dwarf. Numerous physical actors and contortionists were needed to portray the Rimmer Monster, with Chris Barrie in the middle. Category:Rimmer Category:Enemies Category:Series XI